<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once upon a dream by under_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634307">Once upon a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_stars/pseuds/under_stars'>under_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ivar/Reader Various Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusing prophecy, F/M, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Reader Insert, Romance, Romantic Dreams, Song: Once Upon a Dream (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_stars/pseuds/under_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream<br/>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br/>Yet I know it's true the visions are seldom all they seem<br/>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br/>You'll love me at once<br/>The way you did once upon a dream</p><p>Ivar is being troubled by the presence of a mysterious goddess who visits him in his sleep and struggles to discover what it all means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar the Boneless/Reader, Ivar x Reader - Relationship, Ivar/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ivar/Reader Various Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once upon a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small one-shot. The song in the summary is from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky shone, stars alight. The field was vast, unending. The greenery around him, which had darkened when night had fallen, was now being showered by the brightest of lights. The stars dominated the picture, gifting everything with the blessing of their warm light. It was unnatural, he thought. But the scenery was breathtaking, even he, who was not the biggest advocate of beauty, could not help but still in front of such a sight. The atmosphere around him felt so warm, so welcoming. From afar, he could distinguish the soft sound of waves crushing on the sand, and only then did he wonder where he was. He searched in his mind for an answer, but he soon realized he had no idea neither where he stood nor how he came to this place. For some odd reason, however, his ignorance did not bother him. Not in the least.</p><p> </p><p>Such were his thoughts as he was standing in the middle of a beautiful, distant nowhere, holding his crutches tightly to prevent himself from falling. He inhaled deeply, basking in the cold, refreshing air, before exhaling and closing his eyes to drive away the tiredness that threatened to overcome him. Why was he so tired? He almost felt his mood change at that question, when the moon, which had been watching over him this whole time, radiated strangely. The light was of a pure white colour, and it was so blinding he had to turn his head away in utter frustration.</p><p> </p><p>But when he did turn his face back, his frustration vanished into thin air, amazement and wonder taking its place.</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful young woman was descending from the sky, her long lightweight hair floating behind her. Her dress was of a faded white colour, almost transparent, and it too was floating around gracefully. Her head was encircled by a silver crown,reflecting the starry night. Her eyes had a shimmering glint to them and her smile was the most magnificent sight Ivar had ever come across. And again, he was no dedicated appreciator of beauty.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth was wide open and his eyes shone with recognition. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s you...” he could only manage to murmur, the moment the woman’s bare feet touched the long grass and the pillar of light that was accompanying her, disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>She only smiled in response and sat down carefully, her expression inviting him to follow suit. And so he did, placing his crutches next to him, his tiredness long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it...again?”, he floundered, he, the mighty king of Kattegat, was at a loss of words in the presence of a single woman.</p><p> </p><p>But she was not just a woman, was she not? No, she was something else, something ethereal. A goddess...He did not know. Despite the number of times they had met, she had never mentioned who she was, never even giving a hint. That kind of ignorance annoyed him to no end.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, as she always did, and the mere sound of her sweet voice formed goosebumps against his skin. Gods, he was losing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what is so funny?”, he stummered once again, baffled and bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her arms and cupped his face gently, and he reveled in that familiar, soft touch, that never failed to silence him.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well...in battle today...I was so proud of you” she spoke quietly, but her words’ echoed loudly in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“But I almost lost...”, he whispered, ashamed to admit he had been on the verge of failure.</p><p> </p><p>“I know...”, her gentle tone hushed him at once, “...and that is why I prayed for you”.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not need you protection”, he shot back stubbornly, but she simply laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad you have it, then...” her thumb caressed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Gracious all-father, she was going to be the end of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? Tell me at once!” he whispered this time, though his tone was firm.</p><p> </p><p>She did not respond, she never did. She simply leaned in and locked their lips together in a sweet but brief kiss. He did nothing else than to to kiss back, it always went like that, he lost himself in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulled back, the pillar of light returned, signaling her departure. She began to float away, but he reached for her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay!”, he could only exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, my king” she waved her hand, smiling playfully, and with that she returned to the moon, which shone aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>Blinded by the light, he growled and raised a hand to his eyes to shield himself. Before he could process what had happened, he felt the tiredness return and this time he was unable to stop it from expanding on his body and mind. He closed his eyes, lulled into a strange slumber, his only companion being the sound of waves against the sand.</p><p> </p><p>............</p><p> </p><p>Ivar stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened abruptly, looking around, processing his location. He gasped, as realization hit him, the memory of the woman’s visit coming back to him. A bittersweet feeling overwhelmed him mixed with longing and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>It was a dream...nothing of her was real...yet it felt as such...</p><p> </p><p>Why did she keep appearing? Why had she chosen him? Why did she have such a powerful effect on him? Just...why? Who was she really? No goddess he knew of paid visits to kings, kissed them sweetly and then flew off to the moon.</p><p> </p><p>So many questions and no answers. Only the feeling of her lips on his remained along with the pain her absence caused. </p><p> </p><p>Ivar grunted and attempted to compose himself. This had carried on for over a month now. For far too long for him to bear. He sighed as he reminisced all the other times she had appeared in his dreams, each time in a different place. They had met on the mountains, in the middle of the sea, in the forest, and now under a starlit sky. Were her visits some sort of omen? If they were, then what was their meaning? And why hadn’t he thought of this earlier? And perhaps-</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck!” Ivar interrupted his own train of thought, determined to put a stop to this madness.</p><p> </p><p>It was high time he visited the Seer.</p><p> </p><p>............</p><p> </p><p>Ivar entered the tent of the Seer with a grimace of disgust plastered on his face. Truth be told, he had every reason to, for the tent smelt of rot, urine and old, burnt candles. The Seer was lying in the middle of its mess, rotting himself, absorbed in a lethargy of his own. Once he woke, he immediately acknowledged Ivar’s presence, as if he were expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>“I have come to you in search of answers to my questions” Ivar announced, feeling idiotic the very next moment. Why else would anyone come to the Seer?</p><p> </p><p>“I have no answers, rather questions to your questions” uttered the old man, his voice raspy, faltering.</p><p> </p><p>Ivar chose to ignore the Seer’s statement, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I have been having...”, he gulped, “...dreams of a certain...lady...I wish to know how I should interpret such omens”, he felt so utterly ashamed of describing the whole situation, like he was a sinner being condemned by the gods.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment’s pause before the Seer spoke, or rather chanted. </p><p> </p><p>“The decisions most important in your sleep you might make...Awake or not, fret not, the results shall be the same...For when awake you are not wise, you are blinded by daylight...With nightfall truth is always spoken, and no oath is broken...”.</p><p> </p><p>He coughed and fought for breath but soon recovered.</p><p> </p><p>“For our flesh and skin is but of dreams that thrive from within our bones and blood...In dreams and dreams and dreams thy soul shall come undone...”</p><p> </p><p>When he finished, Ivar released a breath he did not know he was holding. Utter nonsense! Again! He should not have come here, this only went a long way towards humiliating him. </p><p> </p><p>“That does not answer my question! Which goddess am I being visited by?”, he howled.</p><p> </p><p>“I only know what I do not know...I have no answers, rather questions to your questions...”, the Seer’s response did nothing to help Ivar nor did it ease his anger. But he knew better than to press the old man, who had drowned back in his trance once more.</p><p> </p><p>When Ivar exited the tent, the fresh, clear air he was met with was more than a welcome relief. He set towards the great hall, his mind buzzing with unanswered questions, the Seer’s indecipherable words, and above all the memory of his goddess. Undoubtedly, she was a goddess, for she was always fully informed of his whereabouts. And she had promised to protect him no matter what, even though he had strongly protested at such an offering. He did not need protection from woman, and especially from one he knew nothing about. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she was just a mere creation of his imagination, an illusion, and that thought alone made him angry beyond reason. He was not mad, only mad people see illusions. No, her visits were real, and the Seer had at least confirmed that.</p><p> </p><p>‘With nightfall truth is always spoken’</p><p> </p><p>She could be true. She could not be just a tale in his dreams. He had to find her.</p><p> </p><p>‘The decisions most important in your sleep you might make’</p><p> </p><p>But how-</p><p> </p><p>Ivar stopped in his tracks, flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>‘For our flesh and skin is but of dreams that thrive from within our bones and blood’</p><p> </p><p>There she was. </p><p> </p><p>The woman of his dreams. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>She was standing there next to one of the market stalls, chatting happily with other people. Her hair was slightly shorter, and naturally, she was wearing simpler and more normal clothes. But it was really her. In flesh and bones. In a distance within his reach.</p><p> </p><p>Ivar’s breath was stolen from his lungs. He had to talk to her. He could not miss his chance. He hurried towards the unsuspecting girl, people making way as he passed, greeting him, but he paid no attention to them.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally came close to her, she noticed him, her enchanting eyes widened, startled, and for a minute Ivar questioned his methods. But he could not back down now. His impatience, his thirst for answers took over him completely.</p><p> </p><p>“My king?”, she asked, her voice wavering a little. But gods, was it the same sweet voice he had come to love.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”, he barked, partly angered by the curious crowd that had gathered around them.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), my king” </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N). It was certainly not a name of any goddess he knew.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me?”, he asked, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”, there she paused for a second, “Oh nothing, my king”. </p><p> </p><p>He loved it when she would call him ‘my king’, he loved it more than he could admit to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You want something! Why do you keep visiting me?”, he demanded, lowering the volume of his voice. The last thing he wanted was some scandal regarding his love life being spread about amongst his people.</p><p> </p><p>Her face bore a baffled expression, mixed with genuine surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never visited you, my king, not once in my life”</p><p> </p><p>Ivar sighed tiredly. This conversation was going nowhere. He regretted having initiated it in the first place. He needed time to think, to put his thoughts in order, to calm himself. Maybe to also take a nap to confront (Y/N) once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your full name?” he asked as a last measure.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N) (L/N), my king”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not think this is over, (Y/N), I will get to the bottom of this” he whispered harshly and hurried away, as though he was being chased.</p><p> </p><p>Gods, he would go mad with all this.</p><p> </p><p>But gods, wasn’t she ten times more beautiful in real life?</p><p> </p><p>He had found her at last...</p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to expectations, your encounter with King Ivar did not startle you in the slightest. Well, a little bit, since you had never been able to see him up close and if it hadn’t been for your friend, who quickly informed you as he was approaching, you would have not addressed him properly.  </p><p> </p><p>As a king, that is.</p><p> </p><p>For you knew that man. You had met him once upon a dream. He had visited you many times in your dreams. And you two have walked together, side by side. And kissed. You would recognize these watchful crystal blue eyes anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>You had been so troubled by his visits that you had gone to the Seer. You had always valued his opinion and knew that his answer would help you.</p><p> </p><p>And it did.</p><p> </p><p>‘In dreams and dreams and dreams thy soul shall come undone’</p><p> </p><p>As Ivar walked away from the market, your lips formed a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment you knew he was the man you were going to marry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>